lets_tangofandomcom-20200213-history
Factions Plugin
What are Factions? Factions. What are they? How do you use them? That's what I'm here to tell you! First off, factions are for you to group up with your friends, or random players, build a base, and protect your valuables. You can grow your faction to become huge or you can keep it just to store your own stuff. Whether one or many people, there are many things to do with a faction! Factions and Valuables Factions, however, do not make your items unable to be stolen. First off, depending on the permissions for your faction, other faction members are able to get into your chests. So there's the most basic way to steal... Infiltrate then steal. Seem a bit too simple for all you blood-thirsty monsters? Well, there's a way to quench your thirst! You may also steal items by covering blocks in blood! Mwahaha! I mean.. You can also raid people! That's right! Bending is disabled on faction land. But suit up with some armor, grab yourself a sword or an axe, and head to your enemies! Factions run off of power. Players can have up to a max of 10 power. You gain 2 power every hour you are online and you do not die. Though, you lose 2 power every death, whether it be by mob, by player, by drowning, burning, falling(Which, if you die to falling, you may need LifeAlert... Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!) How to Raid Now, have you read through there and saw that you can smear enemy blood all over their base to get their stuff? Do you want to know how? Good thing you're still reading! This is how to raid! Step One: Do /f f and check through their stuff. Look at the area that says "Land / Power / MaxPower" then has some numbers to the side. Step Two: Learn the ratios. Land / Power / MaxPower is exactly what it says. Earlier, I said that each player has a max of 10 power. To find the MaxPower section, take 10x, where X is the number of players in the faction. Power is how much they have currently total. Say one of your members had 10 but then died once. He would then have 8. Use that example and say it's a two person faction, you and one person. The one has 8 and you still have 10. For the final two numbers(Power / MaxPower), it would say 18 / 20. Now, Land is the area you have claimed, which I will teach you how to claim soon. Your Land / Power ratio is crucial in factions. Keep the 18 / 20 Power / MaxPower. Add in how many claims you may have. Say before your member died once, you had claimed 20 areas. So it would say 20 / 18 / 20. See how Land is higher than Power? That's a big-time faction killer. If you have more Land than Power, you can get raided to equal that out. So the example faction would be able to get two plots overclaimed by an enemy faction. The more players you have, the higher Max Power you have. But make sure your players don't die! Step Three: If your target has less or equal Land and Power, then you may need to make sure you have your trusted beheader. Kill them until their Land amount is higher than their Power value. If they have more Land than Power, skip this step and go straight to Step Four! Step Four: Here's where it gets easy. All you have to do at this point, while they have more Land than Power, is go to their base and /f claim! You can not start claiming in the middle of a faction's base. You must start on the edge and work inwards. Simple Commands for Factions Alright, I'm not listing all of them here, but I'll list a baseline. /f create - Does exactly what it says. Creates a faction. /f invite - Invites a player to your faction /f p - Shows your individual Power level /f p - Shows the Power Level of a specific player /f promote - Ranks the player up in the faction(Ranks are Recruit, Member, Officer, and Leader) Other than /f promote, you may also do /f and it'll boost them straight to that specific rank /f list - Lists all of the current factions /f sethome - Sets a home for all faction members to warp to /f home - Warps to the aforementioned home /f help - Gives you other commands and teaches you more with Factions. I hope this helped, if any of you need more help, just message me in game. ~Nick